Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 June 2015
10:15 I guess I have to run slower 10:15 BYE again 10:18 he's lucky 10:18 I want a Wii U... 10:26 i want a wii u ;( 10:38 Done running! 10:38 @Chill 10:43 wut 10:43 i missed a lot LOL 10:45 But 11:15 darnit carps not here 11:15 RLY 11:16 the jesus 11:16 the moseus 11:16 ...motherf*cking aliens 11:17 still a dead chat? 11:17 goddamn 11:17 ahaha, yup 11:17 hi 11:17 (pacman) 11:17 DEADLY 11:17 SO DEADLY 11:17 IM UPSIDE DOWN lol sorry 11:17 wtf 11:18 chill i'm here 11:18 herro DJ Octarioan 11:19 that's actually "DJ Octavio" 11:19 idk 11:19 oh my god to pink i cant read it 11:19 DJ Oc-Fabio XD 11:19 marks actully dj octodad? 11:20 turn ur background black using the options button on the chat (upper-right) 11:20 message color is not fricken changed for months now and i'm not admin 11:21 hey "raep" u there 11:22 anyone like to rp? cos i'm fokin bored XD 11:22 OH 11:22 MEH 11:22 GAW 11:22 D 11:22 YES 11:22 ...ok? 11:22 jesus christ i havent had a pvz rp in forever XD 11:22 Dr. huehueheu 11:23 DJ Octavio, 1v1 me 11:23 get ready to f*ck some sh*t up, boys...lol 11:23 *bowl pult watches the little town 11:24 fgt i have a ship 11:24 IMMA REMIX YOUR FACE IN! 11:24 bowl pult shoots water FYI 11:24 Splatoon is perverted. 11:24 B*TCH I DON'T CARE 11:25 Bib! 11:27 M8 11:27 ITS TIME TO D-D-D-D-DROP THE SEA BASS! 11:27 DROP THE BASS B*TCH 11:28 * Carp The Fish falls on the ground 11:28 sanic 11:28 ur too slow 11:28 PT YOU SLIMY HIPSTER 11:29 Wb Wmag 11:29 Hi 11:30 I GOT MY WII U TO WORK :D 11:30 Hey Reap 11:30 I JUST NEED TO ENTER THE DOWNLOAD CODE FOR SPLATOON! :D 11:30 What's you nidd 11:30 -goes in a corner and cries- 11:30 Chill 11:30 Do you have a regular Wii? 11:31 inb4 hacking 11:31 Yes hacking. 11:31 Chill, do you have a Wii? 11:31 ._. 11:31 If you do, then here is how: 11:31 nope 11:31 1) Plug all Wii cables to your PC. Then, put a PC mode on your TV. 11:31 CURSE YOU XBOX MASTER RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE 11:32 2) Open CMD on you PC 11:32 3) Use it to turn off your PC 11:32 4) Open the PC again 11:32 (NOTE: Do not abbreviate with a restart.. 11:33 5) Use a hack to turn the server from Wii to Wii U 11:33 6) Use the Wii remote to replace your mouse in the laptop 11:33 (or PC..) 11:33 7) VOILA! Wii U in a PC! 11:33 Advantages: 11:33 *Cheap 11:33 *Easy 11:33 Disadvantages: 11:34 *Lack of Online Mode. 11:34 RULE OF THUMB: TURN OFF YOUR WI-FI AFTER STEP 6!!! 11:36 I just run towards the fight 11:38 gud 11:40 Lebron James 11:40 LEBROOOON 11:51 lebren 11:53 herro Poofee 11:53 hi 11:54 I have to charge my 3DS to link my Nintendo ID to my Wii U 11:54 I am OP 11:55 Oni-san's 11:55 P3nis 11:55 LOL 11:55 Puffy is it time? 11:55 plz reap 11:55 stop makin me jelly 11:56 k 11:56 i want a wii u ;( 11:56 I have to charge my 3DS 11:56 PUFFY!, IS IT FRIKEN TIME!? 11:56 Im gonna use it to link my Nintendo ID 11:58 https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CHQX8eSVAAAQH3T.jpg:large 11:59 time for what 11:59 *cough*Inkopolis news*cough* 12:00 inktopoilis - DARN 12:00 fail x2 11:33 Advantages: 11:33 *Cheap 11:33 *Easy 11:33 Disadvantages: 11:34 *Lack of Online Mode. 11:34 RULE OF THUMB: TURN OFF YOUR WI-FI AFTER STEP 6!!! 11:36 I just run towards the fight 11:38 gud 11:40 Lebron James 11:40 LEBROOOON 11:51 lebren 11:53 herro Poofee 11:53 hi 11:54 I have to charge my 3DS to link my Nintendo ID to my Wii U 11:54 I am OP 11:55 Oni-san's 11:55 P3nis 11:55 LOL 11:55 Puffy is it time? 11:55 plz reap 11:55 stop makin me jelly 11:56 k 11:56 i want a wii u ;( 11:56 I have to charge my 3DS 11:56 PUFFY!, IS IT FRIKEN TIME!? 11:56 Im gonna use it to link my Nintendo ID 11:58 https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CHQX8eSVAAAQH3T.jpg:large 11:59 time for what 11:59 *cough*Inkopolis news*cough* 12:00 inktopoilis - DARN 12:00 fail x2 12:00 Hold on to your Tentacles! 12:00 It's inkopolis news time! 12:01 So recently, I've heard that a crossover is in the works! 12:01 It is! Tell me more 12:01 Well, PvZU and PvZV's creators have been planning a crossover for a bit now 12:01 We will have to see in the future 12:01 Well, as always 12:01 Stay Fresh! 12:02 Oh bib 12:04 BOOT!!! 12:05 ? 12:05 It's an inside joke 12:09 ey guys 12:13 im planning a trip 12:13 planning a trip 12:13 going out to a51 (a five one) 12:13 a51 they have all that stuff 12:13 there out there man 12:19 OH YEAH 12:19 Linked my Nintendo ID for NIntendo EShop 12:19 Bibbles! 12:19 I Bought a plant from citronfire3 12:19 Gibbles! 12:20 CYAYA! 12:23 Yo rx2 12:23 yoooo 12:23 wat do u want skrubbb 12:24 Bought a plant from citronfire3 12:24 k 12:25 I asked him if I could buy two more of them 12:25 Downloading Splatoon! 12:25 reao 12:25 Thanks Code! 12:25 Ram* 12:25 *reap 12:26 What 12:26 am i allowed to own Bootleg Ghost Pepper V4 http://i.imgur.com/qF3Daki.png 12:27 buttleg : hello 12:27 buttleg : i am going to be u 12:27 PuffyMuffins : no 12:27 buttleg puffy : hello 12:27 PuffyMuffins : please 12:27 buttleg puffy : hue hue hue now for big time awesome ignaramous 12:27 Butler : hello i am butler 12:28 (Durian-pult) :inhale 12:28 PuffyMuffins : oh what ever will i do 12:28 Bl00ber : hello i am bloober and i will save day 12:28 Gtg 12:28 Butler : no my only weakness, *dies* 12:28 STAY FR- 12:28 kbye 12:28 <33 12:28 bibbles 12:28 (carp) : wat evur will u do iz inhail mah dung 12:28 PuffyMuffins : k 12:28 PVZU FINALE OVER 12:28 GG 12:28 copyright 12:28 gg no re 12:29 ily all baes 12:29 CHEERS TO A BEAUTIFUL SERIES 12:29 10/10 12:29 bibbles!!!! 12:29 *Cheers* 12:29 original character do not steal 12:29 BIIIIB! 12:29 carp is bae with all? 12:29 7.8/10 too much water 12:29 ew 12:29 Water, h20 flavor 12:29 RP? 12:29 Puffy can you make me a emote? 12:30 what emote 12:30 (palm tree) 12:30 that? 12:30 yeah 12:30 well, there you go 12:30 thx 12:30 np 12:31 RP? 12:33 WB 12:33 http://www.dkvine.com/podkast/ 12:33 Bye 12:34 Wut 12:34 RP? 12:34 Ohai Rx2 12:34 Goshdarnit 12:34 Why is everyone always AFK 12:34 *Almost everyone 12:34 Rp? 12:34 12:34 ;-; 12:36 hai 12:37 im gonna make pimp toady 12:37 gg 12:37 cuz he needs his own page 12:40 Rp? 12:41 gtg 12:41 as always 12:41 Stay Fresh! 12:41 k 12:43 Back? 12:43 ey 12:43 http://prntscr.com/7fyeqm 12:43 Tiyak 12:44 ? 12:44 Do you like Skylanders and object shows? 12:44 yea :P 12:44 Me 2 12:44 object shows? 12:44 (pacman) 12:45 Sp00ky 12:45 oh yea 12:45 *yes 12:45 jesus 12:45 RP/ 12:45 ok 12:45 I bought Pine tree from cf3 12:46 i had banana hybrid from cf3 12:46 And made a new plant for the wiki 12:46 (Durian-pult) 12:46 k? 12:46 ok 12:47 i made a bunch of fricken characters in the past and the current, looks like i'm rich now XD DDD 12:47 the jesus 12:47 the moseus 12:47 motherf*cking aliens 12:48 Crushing robots? 12:48 Tacos that are alive?? 12:49 some characters from object shows, a buncha robots, and a sh*tload of plants and zombies. but the plants and zombies are becoming extinct for some reason 12:49 i already had Mr. Toasty on my side 12:49 and other npvz characters 12:50 but i'm still working to keep the plant/zombie side secure and not extinct. i do that every day 12:50 also, what are object shows? 12:50 did you tell me what those are? 12:51 There Objects that battle for a certaint Prize 12:51 they're fan-made character elimination shows featuring their character as inaminate objects with limbs, and they battle for death for a special prize. the most used price was a million dollars 12:52 k 12:53 RP? 12:54 kk 12:54 (carp) *sleeping in the ink pond* 12:54 (pine tree):What a nice day....*Puts on shades* 12:54 Damn 12:55 (palm tree) ] 12:55 Oh 12:55 i thought i was really hyped for splatoon, but now that there's these videos, i guess i'm not really interested 12:55 k 12:55 The videos consist of Stalkers and pedophiles 12:55 and those commercials are just... 12:55 ech 12:57 Sir Pinch-A-Lot : *just sleeping while the limbs and the eyes hide in the robot body* 12:57 It's the models 12:59 (Durian-pult) :*Pokes Sir pinch-A lot 01:05 (carp) *starts looking for her* 01:05 (palm tree) :*Playing Guitar* :) 01:08 29 mins before SPlatoon is downloaded 01:08 Spine Pepper : Gravity? Who gives a crap about gravity! 01:08 (palm tree) :Me! 01:09 (Durian-pult) ;And me! 01:09 Sir Pinch-A-Lot : *secretly turns on and the limbs show up, and the eyes too, then he tries to go over to Room 21 in Building #Gross* 2015 06 12